


Home Made Accidents

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ethari overthinks, Fluff, He's a little shit though, Lain just wants to help, M/M, Runaan is in love, Runaan is in struggle street with what to make Ethari, courting, some world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Runaan is courting Ethari and he needs to present his intended with a handmade gift. It has to be meaningful. It has to be perfect. And he has... no idea what to make.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Home Made Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that moment in Dance with Me, Runaan remembers he and Ethari got their horns and hair tangled? Heehee.

A full three months into their courting and it had finally reached the third tradition. 

Runaan had passed the first two with flying colours. Preparing to ask Ethari to join him in courting. Presenting himself and his offer before the very stunned blacksmith. A smoothed over stone from the bottom of the river that Runaan had carved a special rune into. A symbol of his devotion. He remembered holding it up for Ethari to take and inspect. Waited with bated breath for the blacksmith to either keep the gift or spit at his feet. But Ethari had dropped his crate and clung onto the stone. Clutching it to his chest with the biggest grin on his face. Runaan had visibly relaxed. His shoulders sagging with released tension. His friends had described it as melting. And that’s how Runaan had felt. Like he was melting from how much tension left him. 

As Runaan began to mentally prepare for the second task, he had been greeted by a sopping wet Ethari. His hair stuck to his face and he traipsed puddles with each step. Standing before Runaan in the middle of the market with a cheeky grin. Bending down on his knees just as Runaan had. Presenting his own smooth stone from the river. A rune carved into it. 

Ethari bowed his head and waited for Runaan to take the stone. And he did. He paused only for a second before he tried to stop himself from snatching the stone too quickly. And by then, he’d discovered that Ethari planned to court him, just as much as Runaan had intended to court the blacksmith. His heart tugging at the sight of his intended presenting him with the first of many gifts. 

The second hadn’t been nearly as nerve-wracking now that he knew Ethari accepted his advances. He’d sharpened his blade methodically as he planned out the steps in his head. It was typical that the first to present the stone was to wait for the other to present a gift in return. But Ethari had been so smug about going into the river to get a stone too. Carving a rune into it. And he did it in front of everyone. A little untraditional. But that was Ethari’s way. He enjoyed a mix of both.

It was not the intended’s job to retrieve a stone. But Ethari had wanted to get one for Runaan. Where Runaan had carefully wedged a stone free thanks to tools, his own sword and rope. He’d managed to stay mostly dry. He suspected Ethari dove into the river and held his breath as he dug away at a stone. It’s colours richer, darker. Meaning it was from a deeper part of the river. 

Runaan considered if he should do something as well. Ethari seemed to shirk tradition at times for fun. Sometimes to keep his morals set and do the right thing. Or what he deemed the right thing. He truly was a kind soul.

Ethari had approached him that night. Asking for Runaan to bow. Asking for his permission to touch his horns. Runaan had felt Ethari slip cold metal around them and he’d almost jerked away. But Ethari’s calm voice eased him. Carefully guiding him to stand. And Runaan lifted his hands to touch the metal cuffs, specially made for him by the blacksmith. Carefully carved swirls danced along the curve of the metal. 

But this time? The third gift. Runaan had thought about it before in passing but had been more focused on the task at hand. But now he sat, perched in a tree and stared out across the expanse of the market below. Elves busied themselves with everyday tasks. And Runaan was thankful for having completed his assassin training. Because now he had all the time he needed to prepare for courting. Despite the nervousness that rang through him, Runaan took comfort in the fact that Ethari hadn’t been interested in the other offer he’d gotten a few years back. 

Runaan almost lost it and started courting sooner. Before he was ready. But maybe Ethari hadn’t been ready then either. And now, they were both ready and were courting each other. It wasn’t enough to push the nerves down, but it was enough to give Runaan space to breathe. 

They had reached the third month and, as tradition, they aren’t allowed to interact – or even meant to see each other – for a full week. Within that week, the courting pair had to present a handmade gift. It needn’t be big, but it needed to be important in one way or another. Either to the crafter, or to the intended. 

Runaan used the high up advantage to get an idea of gifts without people coming up to him to congratulate him or wish him luck. He didn’t need luck, he needed to think. He knew Ethari. He knew what the man liked. So, why was it so hard to figure out a gift?

He let his eyes travel across the stalls and occasionally across the people below. Fruit stands, clothes and assortments of cloth. So many stalls stretched across the area. Runaan felt the tingling sensation he was being watched. His eyes narrowing as they scanned the faces. Landing on his best friend, Lain. Smirking up at him. Runaan tightened his jaw, of course Lain would have spotted him. He refused to let that hurt his pride. Eyes going back to scanning the area below. 

Before long he felt a familiar presence crouch beside him. 

“So.” Lain’s voice held all the mockery in the grove. A playful nudge to the ribs as he too looked out over the market and its people. “Having trouble with ideas?”

Runaan glared forward. He could do this. He knew Ethari. Even before they were courting. Despite this, his friend commented.

“He likes being in the forge where he can hammer away at weapons and it’s warm.”

Runaan nodded in silence, remembering Ethari’s distain for the cold. 

Lain’s voice picking up again, mirth evident. 

“He loves creating ornaments more than weapons. He loves weaving intricate designs.”

Runaan paused to stop himself from reaching up to his horns. Deciding that it didn’t matter that Lian was here, and he let his fingers brush over the cuffs that rested near the base of his horns. A gift from Ethari on their second test. 

“I sure am glad he knows how to make those things durable.” 

Lain’s voice spoke softly from beside Runaan. 

“I nearly cut your horn off.”

Runaan hummed in agreement. Recalling his training when Lain had moved a little faster than anticipated and his blade had hit the metal cuff on his horn. It had slid up and off Runaan’s horn with the strong sweep of the blade. Both assassins froze. The metal cuff landed not far away and Lain looked dear death’s door. Paler than ever. But when Runaan had picked up the cuff, there was barely even a scratch. Still completely intact. No head shots anymore. 

“He likes cute things. Like adoraburrs. And flower crowns.”

Runaan groaned as he lowered his head, closing his eyes in silent exasperation. 

“Hey look, there’s Ethari.”

Runaan’s head snapped up.

“Haha, made you look.”

Runaan smacked his friend almost out of the tree. The two wrestling precariously on the branches. But Runaan’s attention was drawn to the people once again. He still had no idea what to do.

Lain tried to smack his own horns back into Runaan and force him to let him go. The two waited to see what the other would do before begrudgingly settling back down to watch the market below. Runaan’s stomach did summersaults when he caught sight of Ethari mingling with people. His smile bright as people greeted him. Someone said something and he laughed. A hand reached to the back of his head in a bashful way. Sleeveless again and that trademark purple scarf wrapped around his neck. 

And dammit, Runaan let out a loud sigh as he sagged against the tree’s trunk. 

“Man, you’ve got it bad.”

Lain’s voice wasn’t even teasing anymore. 

“So, you going to go down and say hi or continue to creep on him from up here?”

That teasing lilt was back and Runaan was ducking from out of tree. Leaving Lain to watch as he disappeared. Carefully turning back to smile to himself. 

Runaan finally stopped running. Collapsing in the meadow. Already feeling the soft tickling of adoraburrs nuzzling up to his arms and neck. Letting them consume for the next few minutes as he tried to organize his thoughts. They were riddled with Ethari. 

Slowly, Runaan sat up, carefully detaching the little balls of fluff from him. Wringing his hair out of any that tried to still cling to him. The grass was soft and if he laid back down, would be hidden from any passersby. 

Runaan crossed his legs and plucked flowers from around him. Weaving them together as best he could. Fumbling and having to restart. By the time half an hour had passed, Runaan had completed one flower crown. He held it up for inspection. And it immediately fell apart. Loosening and dropping onto his lap. Runaan struggled for three seconds to catch the pieces until he gave up with a huff.

He stared grumpily at the failed flower crown. 

Stupid Lain.

Runaan considered again what he knew of Ethari. And he knew plenty. But he couldn’t think of a single thing that would make a suitable gift. He’d ruled out the idea of trying to tinker away at something in the forge for two reasons. 1: Ethari would be there, therefore, no surprise. And 2: Runaan had already burnt himself in there and didn’t intend to injure himself a second time around, no matter how cute a man was.

It was already the third day and he had no ideas at all. Burying his face in his hands, Runaan let out a loud, defeated groan as he lay flat on his back once more in the meadow of Adoraburrs. The tall grass swallowing him. A pet? Not safe near the forge. Teach him a skill? That would take longer and was it really something he could ‘present’. 

Runaan lifted his head to watch the birds twitter above him. He’d hoped for some peace and quiet to think about ideas for Ethari. But the birds were noisy. A rumble in the distance caught his attention, causing him to rise just a little more to see over the tips of the grass. Now two banthers could be heard fighting. Runaan could spot them from where he sat, he could easily make it to a tree in time if they spotted him, but he wanted to watch them. Circling each other. Butting heads in an argument. 

The banthers fight and the birds fly around each other like some kind of game of tag. Hopping from branch to branch. Almost like they were dancing, but in the air and on precariously thin twigs. 

Dancing in the air.

Runaan slowly sat up. Blinking. A dance. He could perform a dance. 

No. No that was dumb. What use would Ethari have use for a dance? Runaan was not going to humiliate himself doing that. 

But… what if he made a dance for them? And he could teach the steps to Ethari. And they could perform it? Their dance. Their ‘thing’.

It still sounded ridiculous, but it was only as good as the other ideas he had. In fact, at the moment, it was winning in his mind despite how his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought of performing it alone. And in front of Ethari. 

He spent that day mulling over his thoughts. Half-baked ideas swam in his mind and written notes scattered his desk at home. It was now the fourth day. He still had time. Carving their initials into trunks as he thinks. What does Ethari like? Where do his deepest passions lie?

Ethari prefers making ornaments and other décor rather than weapons, but he does like a challenge. He likes riding his Shadowpaw through the glands where the fields are more spacious. He prefers sweet fruit rather than tart deserts. He hates being cold with a passion and will readily sprawl in the warm sun on his days off.

Maybe… Runaan could take Ethari on a date? Set up a picnic? He could plan the whole thing on his own. He gritted his teeth in uncertainty. Usually Ethari would plan their dates, or if Runaan wanted to, he would often ask for Ethari’s advice… which was his way of asking for help without actually saying it.

Runaan collapsed onto the ground. Allowing himself to fall flat on his back. He had a few ideas, but nothing solid. He needed to gift Ethari something amazing. It had to be amazing. He knew Ethari would put so much effort into this. Whatever it was he was making. He suspected it would be something made in the forge. Probably with intricate designs. 

Runaan knew of the fruits in the market that Ethari loved so much. A little too sweet for Runaan’s tastes. But he knew where to get them. It would take two days to get there, get the fruits, and come back. A basket of Ethari’s favourite fruit. It still seemed so trivial. Nothing seemed like enough and Runaan wanted to give Ethari something grand. Something that showed how serious he was about them courting. 

Panic quickly sets in by the fifth day. He has less than a week to make something. Knowing full well Ethari has something in mind, probably already half made if not complete by now. Runaan on the other hand is struggling to make something. Anything. Sitting in the meadow again as he attempts a flower crown that isn’t even up to a youngling’s standards. He could do better than this. And he knows he could make a better one. He also knows Ethari can make them better in less time than Runaan can. Ethari would have a smile pile on Runaan’s head by now. 

None of his ideas seemed good enough. Everything was just an idea at this stage. Fives days in and Runaan was almost working on his steeled expression when inevitably, Ethari rejects him. 

Tinkering away at something? Failed. Flower crown? Failed and mediocre. Killing something and taking its bone to use as ornaments? Cruel. No, he wouldn’t do that either. He’d heard of Humans doing such a thing, but Runaan would never take a beast’s life unless it endangered others, and he had no alternative. 

He idly pulled the petals off the flowers. The assassin was skilled in many ways, but he was still struggling to learn to be softer. And he wanted to try. For Ethari. Carefully stepping his way through their courting. Feeling just a little lighter when Ethari was right there with him. 

Runaan knew the blacksmith liked sweets. Especially fruits. There was always a fresh bowl of them on the table in Ethari’s home. And now Runaan’s favourites sat in the bowl. Ready for whenever he came over. Runaan knew where to get those fruits, but it was a two-day trip there and back to get the fruit and he was already halfway through the week. Maybe he could plan a picnic instead. 

Runaan physically reeled at the thought of organising an entire day for them. It wasn’t an issue when they just showed up to spend time together before, but when the whole day was riding on him organising it… he balked and hugged his knees to his chest. 

Runaan spent the rest of the fifth day trying to choreograph a dance for them. Trying to incorporate traditional courting dances with his own fighting style. He felt just a little less silly dancing. 

He’d come up with something he thought would work. Moves the both could complete. And it had the same fast pace that Ethari liked in dances. 

The assassin let his mind wander to Ethari. Wishing he could ask for help. For advice. He needed to distract himself. Pulling out his sewing kit, Runaan settled in his chair and began to mend one of his tunics. Easily falling into a rhythm. And by the time he’d finished and inspected his work, Runaan realised what he could give Ethari. He hated being cold. So, Runaan would sew him a blanket. Something thick to keep him warm. 

Smiling as he folded his tunic, organized his sewing utensils and headed out to the market. Keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. He needed cloth. Fabric. He needed a lot of it. He needed something heavy. He needed the right colours to complement Ethari’s tones. 

The merchant easily finding options for Runaan. If he wanted to ask about the courting, the merchant respectfully withheld his queries. Runaan found what he was looking for. A deep orange for the base. Selecting a few brighter yellows and pinks to create patterns and shapes. Runaan kept his head up as he marched back to his home. Settling down once more to stich the patterns onto the blanket. 

Ethari loved sitting and watching the sunset. The moon would always be his light, but there was something about sunsets that he just loved. The bright glows. Runaan wondered briefly if it was because it reminded him of his forge. Sewing little suns into the thicker fabric. And pink clouds, just like Ethari liked. Creating long, sweeping curls for the light of the suns. The clouds having their own designs, fatter and more rounded. 

Runaan had to fix the ends that were fraying but it was worth it. The finished product was something simple, but he knew Ethari would like it despite the growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He doubted he would sleep at all tonight, still he tried. Hoping he could get at least a few hours before sunrise. 

***

Ethari had panicked about what to make his partner. He didn’t know what to make Runaan and his mind started to race. What does he need? A new sword? Maybe dual blades? Yes! That is exactly… not what Runaan needs. What about a set of throwing knives? That could be interesting. But they’re… small. Maybe a new bow? Yes! And a new quiver with new arrows. How many? Maybe twenty fresh arrows? Oooh! What about imbuing it with magical energy? Some kind of ornate object that can be added onto the bow itself. Multipurpose? Or dual-purpose? Or just the one purpose?

Ethari was left clutching his hair as he tried to slow his thoughts.

By the time the week is up, Ethari has made too many things. And he doesn’t want it to look like he’s trying to outshine his partner. But he really couldn’t decide on what to give him. And he really wants Runaan to accept them all. And really, if he didn’t then that would be an insult… right? So, Ethari could just wrap them all up together and present them? And Runaan would accept it. He would accept it, right?

Ethari physically shakes his head and shuts his eyes tight. He knows Runaan will love the gifts. And he grows eager to present the rolled-up set of assassin’s weapons. And he’s super proud of them all. Eager to see Runaan’s reaction to the throwing knives, knowing the man loved to use them. In practice and in real fights. 

He glances outside his home. Wondering when Runaan will arrive. Sunrise it just coming up and the only people out right now are the assassins training, but they’re away on different grounds. Not near the homes. Ethari excitedly grabs the gift and races out of his home. Through the empty market, slowing as he spots a familiar figure walking calmly with something in his arms.

Ethari tries to calm his breathing. Tries to keep the skip out of his step. Runaan smiles and Ethari doesn’t even try to hide his grin anymore.

The two meet in the middle of the market. No one else manning the stalls at this early hour. Runaan inclines his head to Ethari. A silent greeting. Respectful. Ethari does the same, albeit rushed in his eagerness to present his gift. 

Hands holding it out for Runaan to take. And they easily exchange items. 

Ethari doesn’t examine his just yet. Too eager to see Runaan inspect what Ethari made for him. But he registers that what he’s holding is soft. 

“Open it.”

His quiet voice gives away his enthusiasm. 

Runaan pauses before unrolling the item and his eyes scan the contents packed neatly within. Growing wider as he looks at a particular item and Ethari can easily guess which one. Runaan’s gaze flicks back up to the blacksmith before he starts smiling. Eyes flicking away before flicking back over Ethari’s face. He rolls it back up. Chuckling at the assortment Ethari had prepared.

“Did you go a little overboard?”

Ethari’s face flushes as his eyes widen in distress before he’s glancing from Runaan’s handsome face to the gift. But Runaan was quick to reassure him. Easily grinning sheepishly. 

“Couldn’t decide on an idea?”

Ethari didn’t even try to hide it. Nodding quickly. Beginning to give a short rant about what to present before he noticed Runaan looking between him and the gift still in his arms. Finally, looking to the bundle in his own arms, Ethari carefully unraveled it. His eyes watering at the sight before he hugged it close to his chest. 

“I love it!”

His voice wobbled. Completely foregoing their previous tradition of physical boundaries to step closer. Quickly pecking Runaan’s cheek before stepping back again. 

Runaan’s stunned silence had Ethari grinning more. 

The assassin reaching a hand up to ghost over the spot Ethari had just graced. He could get used to that. He noted the way Ethari bobbed on his feet and he would lean a little closer for a few seconds before leaning back. Almost like he wanted to kiss Runaan again. 

Runaan had discovered this little habit of when Ethari wanted to initiate contact. He gave a nod and reached his hand out. Ethari taking it carefully but holding on tight. Resting their foreheads together. As they went to pull back though, Runaan’s hair had snagged over one of Ethari’s horns and in his attempt to free himself, Ethari twisted his head and managed to get them even more stuck together. Runaan winced as he tried to still himself and not pull back on instinct. 

While Runaan enjoyed the proximity, he would prefer if they weren’t stuck together. People would be leaving their homes in under an hour. He carefully stilled Ethari. Reaching up to try and feel his way around Ethari’s horn. Untangling his hair quickly. Fingers fumbling once again but he managed. Rubbing the spot his hair had been pulled uncomfortably. Glancing to Ethai who was rubbing along his horn. Trying to pat down any mussed-up hair. 

Ethari giggled at the scenario just passed and Runaan sighed through a smile. Taking Ethari’s hand in his once again to wander. Eager to test out these new weapons and Ethari was already wrapping himself snuggly in the blanket as they walked. Ethari asked how long it took Runaan to make the blanket and if he had any troubles during the week.

Runaan groaned and Ethari couldn’t help but laugh. Easily falling into a quiet silence as Runaan revealed his tough week.


End file.
